


The Disappearance Of Peter Parker

by borkybarnes



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anderson cooper and Melissa Shapiro make appearances, Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Heavy Angst, Intrigue, Missing Persons, Mystery, POV Third Person, Third Person POV, Worried Avengers, outside perspective, slowest updates ever, steve and tony are still friends, worried MJ, worried Ned, worried US
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkybarnes/pseuds/borkybarnes
Summary: “Peter Parker, a sixteen-year-old student at Midtown High in Queens, New York, has been missing for over a month now. His disappearance sparked members of his neighborhood and fellow Midtown High classmates to launch a search for him. Coincidentally, his disappearance coincides with the friendly Queens-based hero, Spider-Man’s. This is Melissa Shapiro, NPR News — stay tuned.”





	1. Chapter 1

**New York Times**

**The Sudden Vaporization of Spider-Man**

**By Amelia Rizzo**

**Nov. 23, 2018**

 

It was a sunny and cold November day when Cody Marks was mugged in Forest Hills. Only seventeen-years-old, Cody was walking home from school in a deserted area of the Queens neighborhood. “I was just minding my own business,” Cody tells me as we sit in the cozy dining room of his apartment. He’s bundled in a Midtown High School sweatshirt and is drinking a watermelon smoothie, one of his favorite drinks. “I took a right, and there were these three guys sitting in a car. One got out — on my side — and said he was out of cash, and he and his buddies wanted to get something to eat. I told him that I didn’t have anything, and then his two goons beat me up. Y’know, when this stuff happens, Spider-Man would come swooping in, make a joke, and web up the bad guys. This time…” Cody shrugged, “nothing happened. Luckily, Mr. del Mar was passing by and he stopped them before any serious damage could be done.”

 

Mr. del Mar was the owner of Del Mar’s Sandwich Shop and Deli down on Sixth Avenue, which was destroyed last year when Spider-Man got into a scuffle with the henchman of the villain, the Vulture, whose real name is Adrian Toomes. Now, the shop is on Seventeenth Street and is a much bigger space than before. The sandwiches are still as good as ever, and I eat one as Mr. del Mar talks to me about, not Spider-Man, but Peter Parker, a teenager who mysteriously went missing a month ago. “Peter was one of my best customers,” Mr. del Mar tells me, running his hands over his face distraughtly. “He was a nice kid, a good one. Lots of people adored him in the neighborhood. It’s upsetting, you know? Every street has a flyer with his face, his aunt’s telephone number, and his own identifying information.” Mr. del Mar starts to wipe tears away and says, “He was a good kid.”

 

Peter Parker’s classmates and close friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, inspired a nationwide search for their beloved friend, utilizing their social media accounts to spread the word. Ned Leeds is a very well-known Star Wars fan, famous for his theories and rants on Twitter. Michelle Jones, or MJ as her friends affectionately call her, is a renowned photographer on Instagram and Tumblr. The latter is filled with memes and rants about social justice and freedom for all. Her Instagram is a compilation of candid shots of nature and aesthetic snaps of friends, including Peter Parker. Both of the teens have agreed to feature on a 60 Minutes interview this Sunday. 

 

The Queens-born teenager’s disappearance has not only stimulated a movement across the United States, but also conspiracy theories. Conspiracy theories, which are all the rage on the Internet, are determined to prove either Peter’s connection to Spider-Man or that he, is in fact, Spider-Man himself. Twitter user @raechillout writes that “it just seems a bit coincidental that peter parker is gone at the same time as spider-man, who (as stated before) could very likely be a teen boy. Am i the only 1 who thinks this???” Other users of Tumblr, Twitter, Reddit, and other forums have speculated about the relation between the superhero and the Midtown student. Either way, one thing is for certain — Peter Parker’s and Spider-Man’s disappearance have become an American phenomenon.

* * *

 

[Text Log: MJ’s Phone]

 

Nerd #2: any ACTUAL leads to find peter??

 

You: No. I’m getting so frustrated though. It’s been a month. He CAN’T BE THAT FAR

 

Nerd #2: ik ik

 

Nerd #2: i’m rly worried… 

 

Nerd #2: i keep picturing peter alone on a train headed for the middle of nowhere

 

You: I keep seeing him in a windowless van… i’m literally on the verge of tears

 

Nerd #2: we’ll find him mj. all of the us is looking for him

 

You: i miss him

 

Nerd #2: yeah… i miss him a lot too

* * *

 

[Voicemail: Peter Parker’s Phone]

 

Caller: Ned Leeds

Peter! Dude, where are you? Spanish class is about to start and Señor Gutierrez is calling roll. This better not be an instance where I have to make up some dumb excu — sorry, Señor. Just calling Peter. (muffled voice) Yeah, sorry! Peter, I have to go. Just text me, okay? I’m actually really worried.

 

Caller: Tony Stark

Peter, where are you? Your aunt called me and asked where you were; she asked if I  _ knew  _ where you were. Peter, you’re worrying everybody, including me. If you wanted to disappear, you should’ve told me. I would’ve told you that it was a terrible idea, but still… Peter, pick up… Spider-Boy, Spider-Ling, I’m serious. 

 

Caller: May Parker

Peter! This is  _ not a joke _ . I’ve been searching everywhere for you. Ned and MJ don’t know where you are… Mr. del Mar doesn’t know… your teachers don’t know. For shit’s sake, Peter,  _ I don’t know where you are!  _ This is longer than you’ve ever been missing, Peter. I’m so worried. Shit. Peter, please answer. I promised your mom and dad that I would be responsible for you! This is not responsible! Shit, shit, shit. Peter, come home. Please, come home. I’m so worried. I’m so scared. Come home, Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

[Call History: Peter Parker’s Phone]

 

Outgoing: Aunt May (cell) - 10/19/18

 

Outgoing: Neddy-Boi (cell) - 10/19/18

 

Outgoing: MJ (cell) - 10/19/18

 

Outgoing: Happy Hogan (cell) - 10/20/18

 

Incoming: Neddy-Boi (cell) - 10/20/18

 

Outgoing: Mr. Stark (cell) - 10/20/18

 

Outgoing: Neddy Boi (cell) - 10/20/18

 

Incoming: Aunt May (cell) (12) - 10/21/18

 

Incoming: Neddy-Boi (cell) (7) - 10/21/18

 

Incoming: MJ (cell) (3) - 10/21/18

 

Incoming: Happy Hogan (cell) (2) - 10/21/18

 

Incoming: Mr. Stark (cell) (6) - 10/21/18

 

* * *

  
  


**R A C H E L [@raechillout] Nov. 20** : it just seems a bit coincidental that peter parker is gone at the same time as spider-man, who (as stated before) could very likely be a teen boy. Am i the only 1 who thinks this???

 

_ Reply | retweet | favorite _

_ 451 retweets | 19 favorites _

 

**Mackenzie [@mackeral1122] Nov. 22** : ok ik that these conspiracies about parker and spider-man being the same person are really in rn but… i think we should worry more abt the kid than identity #thesearchforpeterparker

**|**

**Lucas Mars [@lucasmarzzz] Nov. 22** : i agree ppl are too concerned about conspiracies and are distracted from the real problem… a teen went missing w/ out a trace 

**|**

**Mackenzie [@mackeral1122] Nov. 22** : tysm

 

_ Reply | retweet | favorite _

_ 908 retweets | 201 favorites _

 

**Owen Grace [@owowowg] Nov. 23** : it’s amazing to me that two queens teens organized this nationwide search… i’m on my couch and watching reruns of the flash…

 

**Tony Stark [@therealtonystark] ✓ Nov. 23** : Keep your eyes out for Peter Parker — 5’8”, brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian male. Contact the @NYPDnews or me with details #thesearchforpeterparker

_ Reply | retweet | favorite _

_ 198,001 retweets | 13,013 favorites _

 

**Natasha Romanov [@natasharomanov] ✓ Nov. 24** : #thesearchforpeterparker 

 

_ Reply | retweet | favorite _

_ 183,221 retweets | 10,210 favorites _

 

**Steve Rogers [@stevegrogers] ✓ Nov. 24** : #thesearchforpeterparker @NYPDnews NYPD Crime Stoppers telephone number: 800-577-TIPS and Missing Persons Case Study: 212-694-7781

 

_ Reply | retweet | favorite _

_ 192,970 retweets | 11,877 favorites _

 

* * *

 

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Peter Parker was a sixteen-year-old teen living in Queens with his aunt in a two-bedroom apartment. He was relatively normal; he went to classes, spent time with his friends and family, did homework — like any other normal high schooler would. Then, he vanished, an event so sudden and shocking that it prompted his two friends to organize a nationwide hunt for the missing teen. They came to the studio today to meet with me about the movement they started and the person it concerns.

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Now, I understand that the two of you are friends with Peter, correct?

 

**Ned** : Yeah. Peter and I’ve been together since we were, like, nine.

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Must mean that you’re very close. Is that what inspired this movement you and MJ began on your social media platforms. 

 

**Ned** : Definitely. I mean, it’s the decent thing to do, but our friendship just amplified the importance of this search.

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Of course. MJ, how long have you known Peter?

 

**MJ** : A little over a year.

 

**Ned** : Yeah. Peter and I met MJ during a lunch period, and then we kind of saw her everywhere. I’m really glad to have her as a friend though. I couldn’t have organized with without her. 

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Now, the search you two prompted not only attracted the attention of the media and the American public, but also the attention of the Avengers. 

 

**Ned** : Yeah… Peter has — well… had — an internship with Tony Stark, which might be why the Avengers got involved. 

 

**Anderson Cooper** : Maybe, but your initiative to find your missing friend must have inspired them as it inspired so many others. 

 

**Ned** : Thanks, but its really the people who this possible. Everybody who shared Peter’s story contributed to the search. 

 

**MJ** : Agreed. Everybody who signal boosted the campaign to find him was a part of the movement. 

 

**Anderson Cooper** : I just want to take a moment before the interview ends to say how amazing the two of you are. It’s not everyday that two teenagers start a national search for their missing friend. Really, you’ve both inspired us all. 

 

**MJ** : Thanks. 

 

**Ned** : Thank you for having us. 

  
**Anderson Cooper** : It was my pleasure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm gradually getting back into writing and my beta readers (@petreparkour and @SeetheSea) are both occupied.

_ Gone _ .

Haiku by Michelle Jones

 

I see a paper sign. 

Info, picture, phone number. 

He is still missing. 

 

* * *

 

**Man linked to Peter Parker’s disappearance in police custody**

**by Max Adams, CNN**

**Updated 6:32 ET, Mon November 26**

 

QUEENS (CNN) — A man is in NYPD custody after an anonymous tip told police that thirty-one year old Jack Corker knows something about the teen’s disappearance. 

 

_ This story is being updated as currently as possible _ .

 

* * *

RECORDING OF NYPD OFFICER INTERROGATING JACK CORKER (NOV. 26, 2018)

 

Officer: Is there anything you’d like to confess, Me. Corker?

 

Corker: Me? Nah, nothing.

 

Officer: Anything about a missing boy?

 

Corker: A boy’s missing, huh? Well, tough times to be alive. Anyways, my wife’s expecting me home by seven so if we could just wrap this up…

 

Officer: You’ve never seen or heard of Peter Parker?

 

Corker: (long silence) No. Nothing. 

 

Officer: Are you sure, sir? Because that reaction really has me second guessing your statement. No, no, look at me and tell me truthfully — do you know anything about Peter Parker’s disappearance?

 

Corker: I’m not talking. Give me a phone. I’m entitled to one call. I’m getting my lawyer. Give me the phone now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Man linked to Peter Parker’s disappearance in police custody**

**by Max Adams, CNN**

**Updated 10:05 ET, Tues November 27**

 

QUEENS (CNN) — A man is in NYPD custody after an anonymous tip told police that thirty-one year old Jack Corker knows something about the teen’s disappearance. 

 

BREAKING — Corker gives up Adrian Toomes’s name as another source of information. Just last year, Toomes (also known as the Vulture) was put into maximum security prison after an intense battled against the Spider-Man in Brooklyn. Many suspect that missing teenager Peter Parker has some sort of tie to the superhero’s identity, which may be why Toomes has some information to give up. 

 

 

_ This story is being updated as currently as possible _ .

 

* * *

 

_ I Will Not Escape with Impunity. _

Sonnet by Michelle Jones

 

The government isn’t doing shit,

Even if they claim their are.

The police are helping just a bit,

But there will still be scars.

Where are you, dear friend?

In a dim room, alone?

Are you close to your life’s end,

Bleeding against cold stone?

I may be labeled insensitive for saying this,

But I will gladly take that risk.

It may be just my rambling

For a stable pattern, I’m scrambling —

Is it just a coincidence that Toomes

Is a slant rhyme for doom?

 

* * *

 

 

[Text Log: MJ’s Phone]

 

Nerd #2: That poem you published in the literary journal was kind of intense.

 

You: It was intended to be.

 

Nerd #2: This incident is like your muse…

 

You: it’s the only small good thing that is coming out of this

 

You: but i’d rather have him here than produce a thousand best selling works with him gone

 

Nerd #2: I know. I didn’t mean to offend you

 

You: I know, that why I didn’t block your number for that.

 

You: I already blocked like three people for saying something about the last two poems

 

Nerd #2: Well they were better than flash’s poems about picking up girls. How did that end up in there??

 

You: I don’t know. I honestly have no idea. 

 

Nerd #2: What do you think Toomes will confess?

 

You: I don’t know.

 

Nerd #2: Do you think he actually has something about Peter’s disappearance?

 

You: That’s the only thing I’m certain of. 


	5. Chapter 5

[Transcript of conversation between Adrian Toomes and government officials regarding Peter Parker]

 

Official: Today is Thursday, November 29, 2018. I’m with Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, who is suspected of having knowledge of missing teen Peter Parker’s whereabouts. [brief silence] So, let’s cut to the chase, Mr. Toomes, what info do you have about Peter Parker?

 

Toomes: [sigh] Corker really opened his big trap.

 

Official: Please, tell us what you know. 

 

Toomes: What if I don’t?

 

Official: Sir, this is information that could save a young man’s life. Surely, even you could not disregard that. 

 

Toomes: [brief silence] Alright. I’ll tell you. But under one condition. 

 

Official: Yes?

 

Toomes: This information will not be published or released to the public in any way, shape, or form. 

 

Official: The public has the right to know. 

 

Toomes: Actually, what I’m revealing will most definitely put Parker’s life at more risk if and when he’s found. Or even when he’s not. 

 

Official: Let me check with my superiors quickly. [long silence] We accept the offer, Mr. Toomes. 

 

Toomes: Good. [pause] I knew Peter Parker personally, he was my daughter’s date to homecoming. He was a stand up guy, but he was also a little skittish. Later, when I tried to steal from Stark’s warehouse, I got into a scuffle with Spider-Man. 

 

Official: Excuse me, Mr. Toomes, but what does Spider-Man have to do with Peter Parker?

 

Toomes: Everything. They’re one and the same. 

 

Official: You’re… you’re not saying that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, like all those conspiracies say?

 

Toomes: I saw him without his mask. That’s exactly what I’m saying. I also happen to know a few guys in prison who want him gone and have outside connections who can figure out his identity. 

 

Official: Any name to go?

 

Toomes: Here, you can give the media this name: Mac Gargan. He’s the first person you should start questioning about this. 

 

Official: Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Toomes. 

 

Toomes: [long pause] When you find him—

 

Official: Yes?

 

Toomes: When you find Parker, tell him that Liz says “hi”, okay?

 

Official: [pause] Of course. 

 

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

 

* * *

 

**BREAKING NEWS** : Adrian Toomes tells officials that Mac Gargan, a fellow prisoner at Toomes’s maximum security prison, is linked the the mystery of Peter Parker. 

 

* * *

 

[RECORDING OF TELEPHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN STEVE ROGERS AND TONY STARK]

 

Steve: How’re you holding up?

 

Tony: Fine. 

 

Steve: Did you hear about Gargan? They’re questioning him tomorrow, and they want you, me, and Fury down there. 

 

Tony: Why?

 

Steve: Apparently, Gargan’s got some criminal history. Do you remember that villain, Scorpion, a couple of months back? That was him when he broke out of jail. 

 

Tony: Shit. That guy gave Frosty a black eye. 

 

Steve: This man isn’t to be messed with, which is why they want us and Fury in the room during questioning. Officers are good, but he’s dangerous. 

 

Tony: What time tomorrow?

 

Steve: Around one o’clock. 

 

Tony: Got it. Pepper, an you reschedule that big press conference? Great! Thanks! 

 

Steve: I’ll see you then, Tony. 

 

Tony: Bye, Cap. 

 

[END OF RECORDING]


	6. Chapter 6

**Ned Leeds [@neddyleeds101] Nov. 30:** Mac Gargan’s questioning is today… #thesearchforpeterparker

 

_ Reply | retweet | like _

_ 27 replies | 320 retweets | 1,002 likes _

 

**Flash Thompson [@oneflashyboi] Nov. 30:** Check out my new track on soundcloud “flexing on haters”

 

_ Reply | retweet | like _

_ 10 replies | 24 retweets | 55 likes _

 

**MJ [@michellejones123] Nov. 30** : @neddyleeds101 do you think he’s gonna give up anything?? #thesearchforpeterparker

|

**Ned Leeds [@neddyleeds101] Nov. 30:** idk… hopefully… 

 

_ Reply | retweet | like _

_ 35 replies | 561 retweets | 1,200 likes _

**Stark Industries [@starkindustries] ✓  Nov. 30** : @therealtonystark will be holding a press conference regarding Peter Parker on December 3. 

 

_ Reply | retweet | like _

_ 201 replies | 3,422 retweets | 8,000 likes _

 

**Tony Stark [@therealtonystark] ✓ Nov. 30** : @michellejones123 @neddyleeds101 Have some faith. If you two don’t, nobody else will. This is a solid lead.

 

_ Reply | retweet | like _

_ 677 replies | 5,988 retweets | 100,766 likes _

 

**Trending [@Twitter]:**

 

#shutupsusan

#blandasspotatosalad

#thesearchforpeterparker

#starkpressconference

#macgargan

#governmentistrash

#nomeansno

#whereispeterparker

#nationalmousseday

#stayathomebecauseyourewellday

 

* * *

 

Reporter: Hi, Michael, I’m here in New York City at the Stark Industries showroom where Tony Stark is supposed to make an appearance soon to give a press conference about Peter Parker, whom Stark has been like a mentor to through the September Foundation internship. Among those present are the the Avengers, and Parker’s close friends, Michelle and Ned, who gave imperative roles in the search for their missing friend. Oh! There’s Mr. Stark now. The press conference is starting. 

 

* * *

 

[TRANSCRIPT OF PRESS CONFERENCE GIVEN BY TONY STARTK AT STARK INDUSTRIES SHOWROOM]

 

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Stark Industries showroom. As you all know, we are here to discuss the issue of Peter Parker’s disappearance. First and foremost, I would to thank everyone who has gotten involved, spread the word. It will help so much in trying to find him. Mr. Parker was my intern for the September Foundation, and he was a bright young man with a bright future ahead of him. He was a good kid — he didn’t deserve any of this. Nobody does, especially not him. Please, if you do have an information regarding his whereabouts or leads on suspects, don’t be afraid to reach out to Stark Industries, the Avengers, or the NYPD. —— Yes, question? Alright. For those of you who didn’t hear, the question was: ‘Can you speak about the correlation between Peter Parker and Spider-Man’s disappearance since you worked closely with both as Tony Stark and Iron Man.’ Well, there simply isn’t any. They just went missing at the same time. Spider-Man, we don’t even know. He may not be missing. Crime-fighting is a hard job, and he might have needed a break from the public eye. But Peter Parker is a great kid with a great future, and unless we find him, it’ll all be gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm (again) very sorry for disappearing for so long. This is a hot mess, but it would be even worse without the help from my wonderful friends and beta-readers, @petreparkour and @SeetheSea.


	7. Chapter 7

[Text Log: Ned’s Phone]

 

MJ: Mac gargan hasnt said anything.

 

You: I know…

 

MJ: are we at a dead end now?

 

MJ: are we never going to find peter?

 

You: We will

 

You: We will find Peter

 

* * *

 

[Peter Parker’s backpack]

 

    * Found: Yonkers, NY (kidnappers headed north)
    * Contents:
      * Spanish textbook —  _Descubre 2_
      * History homework — essay on fascism
      * Chemistry classwork — lab results 



 

  * Copies of _The_ _ _Canterbury Tales__ and  _Beowulf_



 

    * Math notebook
      * Last used page contains binary code: 01000100011001010110001100100000001100010011001000100000010000010111010000100000011110010110111101101110011010110110010101110010011100110010000001100110011010010110110001101100011010010110111001100111001000000110011101100001011100110010000001110111011010000110100101110100011001010010000001110000011011000110000101101001011011100111001100100000011011100110010101111000011101000010111000100000010001100111001001101111011011010010000001110000011001010111010001100101011100100000110100001010
        * Translated from binary: Dec 12 At yonkers filling gas white plains next. From peter



 

* * *

 

[Voicemail: MJ’s phone]

 

Caller: Ned Leeds

Holy shit! Holy— are you up? Have you seen the news! I can’t bel—they—they have a lead! A-a-a fairly solid lead! They— have you seen the headlines, MJ? They found Peter’s backpack! They’re headed to White Plains now! Holy fucking shit. Holy— I can’t believe it!

  
  



End file.
